Concern with the impact of maternal psychopathology on the child's development, often magnified by rehospitalization, suggests the need for aftercare services for mothers recently discharged from a mental hospital and their young children. Based on the dual concepts of psychiatric rehabilitation and the therapeutic nursery school, an intervention program is proposed for schizophrenic and depressed (psychotic) mothers and their children below age 5. This includes provision of vocational training, social rehabilitation, a specific program designed to prevent rehospitalization; individual group and family therapy and continuing education. This is combined with a therapeutic nursery school in which specially trained teacher-therapists will foster the child's working through of his mother's disturbance while providing remedial training in such areas as reality testing. Additional work is carried out with mother and child together. Comparing mothers and children in this intensive, time-limited (12-15 months) program with mothers and children in a minimally treated home-visit group, and a "well" control group in the community at the beginning and conclusion of the intervention and at the one year follow-up, assessment will be made of changes in maternal personality and reduction of psychopathology and success in adapting to major adult social roles, as well as in cognitive and socio-emotional functioning among the children and changes in the quality of the mother-child interaction.